The present invention is directed to a lamp/lamp electronics unit, and more particularly to the formation and configuration of a lamp electronics end cap of the lamp/lamp electronics unit.
A lamp/lamp electronics unit includes a lamp and a lamp electronics end cap configuration. The lamp electronics end cap configuration includes a lamp electronics end cap having an interior section and a set of pins extending from a surface of the end cap. Lamp electronics are configured to control operation of the integral lamp, and are located within the interior of the lamp electronics end cap. At least one electrical connection exists between the lamp electronics end cap and the lamp electronics.